


Bittersweet

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight condescension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: “Why did you want me to stop? I wanted to make you cum like that,” you complained softly, worried that you had done something wrong.Jango raised an eyebrow at your confession, his lips tugging upward into a cocky grin. “Oh cyare,” he muttered, “you know there’s only one place my seed belongs. Especially since you’ve mentioned you want us to have little warriors of our own."
Relationships: Jango Fett/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Mesh'la – beautiful  
> Cyare – beloved  
> Cyar'ika – sweetheart or darling
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sleepwithacommunist and find all my fics/hcs there!

“Mesh’la,” Jango groaned, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling gently. “I told you to _stop_.”

He tugged on your hair again, glancing down to give you a stern look. Whining softly, you stopped bobbing your head and released his cock from your mouth. Your saliva dribbled down your parted lips, and you felt mesmerized as you watched it drip down his length. Pouting, you looked up at your lover, disappointed that he didn’t allow you to keep your lips wrapped around him until he came for you.

“Don’t give me that look,” he chuckled.

You huffed softly, but Jango smirked at your antics and gestured for you to join him further up the bed. You knew better than to keep him waiting, even if you were reluctant to leave your spot beside his hips. Sliding your hands up his body, you took your time crawling up the bed and running your fingertips over the broad expanse of his chest. Once you were finally face to face with him, you frowned.

“Why did you want me to stop? I wanted to make you cum like that,” you complained softly, worried that you had done something wrong.

Jango raised an eyebrow at your confession, his lips tugging upward into a cocky grin. “Oh cyare,” he muttered, “you know there’s only _one_ place my seed belongs. Especially since you’ve mentioned you want us to have little warriors of our own.”

You groaned, knowing how determined he was to keep his word after you accidentally let it slip that you wanted to bear his children. Since then, he had taken every chance he could get to fill you with his cum in the hopes that you would become pregnant. But as much as you loved how feral he became while breeding you like that, a part of you also craved the way he would moan your name as he spilled his load down your throat. You never thought you would miss the bittersweet taste, but it shouldn’t have surprised you since you were addicted to everything that Jango had to offer. 

His low chuckle broke you from your reverie. “Are you really that desperate for a taste?” He teased, unable to wipe the smug look off his face as he tilted your chin up for you to look at him. “I could always satisfy that hunger after I finish inside your tight cunt. Would you like that, cyar’ika?”

Your eyes widened, instantly feeling your body react to his filthy promise. Satisfied with the way your eyes glazed over in lust, Jango wrapped a hand around the nape of your neck and pulled you to his lips to kiss you deeply. His hands traveled your naked body as his tongue explored your mouth, and you felt yourself melt into his soft touch. You moaned into the kiss and instinctively rolled your hips against his, desperate to feel some pressure against your clit. Jango grunted when your pussy brushed against the head of his cock, and he broke the kiss before flipping you over so that you were underneath him on the bed. You gasped softly, enjoying the weight of his body on top of yours as he gently pinned you to the soft mattress. He nudged your thighs with one knee before pushing your legs further apart.

“You’re such a naughty little brat, aren’t you?” He murmured, spreading your lips with one hand and lining himself up to brush the head of his cock against your entrance. “It’s a good thing I’m not in the mood to punish you tonight.”

Jango gripped your hips while sinking inside you, leaning down to press kisses on your neck and collarbone as you adjusted to the stretch. His moans were stifled against the crook of your neck, but you faintly heard him whisper sweet nothings to you as he bottomed out inside you. He softly praised you for how well you took every inch of him, and you whined before bucking your hips to let him know that you were ready for him to move. After waiting a beat, Jango pulled out before thrusting back inside slowly, taking his time to invade all your senses.

Every sensation felt intoxicating. The low sounds he made beside your ear, the way his hands pinned your wrists to the bed, and the way his thick cock dragged against your sweet spot made you see stars. Jango built up a rhythm, but instead of his usual fast pace, he kept his thrusts slow and deep. You felt him shudder as he savored each tantalizingly-slow stroke, and you knew it wouldn’t be long before both of you would give into your sweet release. He moaned your name, causing you to open your eyes and meet his dark gaze. He released one of your wrists before trailing his hand down your body and stopping on your stomach. You watched as his eyes flickered to where your bodies met, and you weren’t sure if he was staring at the way his cock disappeared inside your cunt or the hand he laid on your tummy.

Your silent question was answered when he whispered, “I can’t wait to watch your belly swell with _my_ child… We’ll make the most beautiful warriors together, cyare.”

His words made your head spin, and you felt yourself getting closer and closer with each deep thrust. But you still needed something more, and Jango always knew how to read your body language perfectly. He continued fucking you at the same pace, but you felt his hand slide up your writhing body until he caressed your cheek. You kept eye contact with him, desperately pleading with your eyes for him to give you something _more_. Jango traced his thumb across your bottom lip as he watched you mutter soft pleas; he looked entranced by the way his name fell from your lips like a prayer. He smirked, and you knew he finally decided how to help you succumb to the pleasure building in the pit of your stomach.

“Since you wanted to wrap those pretty lips around me so badly,” he teased, “why don’t you suck on my fingers, hm?” He prodded your bottom lip with two of his fingers before you obediently granted him access. “That’s it,” he groaned, “show me how much you wish those fingers were my cock instead.”

Jango watched intently as you licked and sucked on his fingers; the way his dark eyes locked on your lips made you clench around him even tighter. Your mouth fell slack as you felt your orgasm approaching, but he didn’t seem to mind that you had stopped your ministrations on his fingers.

“Cum for me, cyar’ika,” he demanded softly. “The way you clench around me will help keep my seed _deep_ inside you.”

You gasped as your orgasm hit you all at once, brought on by the way Jango encouraged you with his filthy words. He moaned in time with you, his body tensing as your walls squeezed him so tightly that he could barely continue to thrust.

Jango cursed under his breath before warning, “I’m going to fill you up, mesh’la… nice and deep.”

You nodded frantically, desperate to feel him let go inside of you. Looking up at him through your eyelashes, you went back to sucking his fingers and swirled your tongue around them as if it was his cock. The sensation helped push him over the edge, and you moaned around his fingers when you felt his hot load spill inside your pussy. No matter how many times Jango bred you like this, you never grew tired of the feeling — and you it always turned you on so much that you felt like you could go for another round.

He let out an exhausted sigh, grinning lazily at you. “You were so good for me, cyare,” he praised. You licked another stripe across the tips of his fingers before he pulled them from your mouth with a smirk. “And as for the promise I made earlier about satisfying that hunger of yours… well, I _always_ keep my word.”

Jango pulled out of your dripping pussy with a grunt before reaching between your legs and replacing his cock with the two soaked fingers you had sucked on just seconds ago. You moaned from the feeling of being filled again — and from the implication of what he was about to do. He curled his fingers once, watching you arch your back with a smug grin before pulling them from your aching core and showing you the evidence of both of your orgasms coated on his fingers.

“Here, mesh’la,” he said, bringing his slick fingers to your lips and flashing you a wicked grin. “ _Now_ you can have a taste.”

You moaned and wrapped your lips around his fingers, holding his gaze as you swirled your tongue around the thick digits.

“I know it’s not the same as swallowing my cum straight from the source,” Jango conceded, “but it’ll do for now. And you’ll have to get used to it,” he whispered. “It’s all you’ll get until I’m satisfied with the number of children we have.”


End file.
